O Amor Transforma
by Anninha
Summary: Buffy se lembra do que ela jamais deveria...


Disclaimer: Os personagens não são meus, quem me dera se fossem!

Note: Essa fiction foi escrita há três anos atrás e só agora eu a reencontrei, espero que gostem, principalmente os românticos de plantão! As opiniões são sempre importantes, por favor, deixem review! Ah vai... não custa nada, é rapidinho!

Agradecimentos: Gabi SculderEcks (seja lá onde vc. estiver jamais esquecerei do incentivo e da força que me deu, nossa amizade será eterna), Tati (s/ comentários, "we ride together, we die together, best friends for life!").

_**O Amor Transforma**_

Buffy estava no quarto de Willow onde a mesma entoava um tipo cântico.

"Willow, tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?" perguntou a caçadora desconfiada.

"Se você parar de me interromper, acho que sim!".

"Tá bom, tá bom desculpe".

A bruxinha começou a misturar alguns ingredientes num pequeno caldeirão "ai, não acredito" disse desapontada.

"O que foi?".

"Está faltando uma das ervas que o feitiço pede, como não vi isso antes?".

"Não faz mal Will, estou me virando muito bem com meus poderes, não preciso ficar mais forte".

"Mas era um feitiço tão bom..."

Buffy ficou com o coração apertado ao ver a expressão desapontada de sua amiga que, instantes atrás, era só empolgação.

"Façamos o seguinte, você me dá o nome da tal erva que está faltando e eu vou correndo comprar enquanto o feitiço não se desfaz, tá legal?".

"Sério?"

"Claro..." disse sorrindo "escreve logo esse nome esquisito".

A caçadora pegou o papel e saiu rapidamente. Na loja, ela o entregou à vendedora que, ao checar a prateleira, constatou que o ingrediente estava em falta.

"Sinto muito, mas acabou".

"Ah não... mas que ótimo!" Disse Buffy bastante nervosa.

"Essa erva seria para algum chá?"

"É...hãã...mais ou menos... quer dizer..."

"Se você quiser tenho uma ótima substituta que possui exatamente o mesmo efeito".

"Tem certeza que '_possui exatamente o mesmo efeito'_?".

"Tenho sim".

"Tudo bem então, eu vou levar. Quanto custa?" Buffy não tinha tempo pra pensar, tudo o que ela queria era deixar Willow feliz, se para isso um feitiço tinha que ser feito, pois que assim fosse.

A vendedora entregou o saquinho para a cliente e, antes que ela pudesse dizer obrigada, a loja já estava vazia.

"Cheguei!" anunciou a caçadora abrindo a porta.

"Encontrou?" disse Willow indo em sua direção.

"Hã...claro que sim" respondeu sem jeito.

A ruiva recomeçou o feitiço e uma luz púrpura surgiu envolvendo Buffy.

"Não... tem alguma coisa errada. Não era para ser assim!" disse Willow.

Nesse momento, as coisas do quarto começaram a girar e emanar luzes por todos os lados.

"Willow eu não consigo me mexer" disse Buffy aflita.

"O que foi que você comprou?".

"Eu não sei, a vendedora disse que o efeito era o mesmo, aquela que você pediu tinha aca..."

De repente as luzes se uniram e formaram uma explosão. Quando tudo voltou ao normal, Will identificou a figura de Buffy caída inconsciente ao lado da escrivaninha.

"Buffy, fala comigo! Acorda, por favor! Ai meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?!" Gritou, sacudindo delicadamente sua melhor amiga.

Na mente de Buffy, flashs de coisas que ela jamais se lembrou ter feito começaram a surgir.

Como num sonho confuso, imagens se misturavam e, em meio a todo um emaranhado de situações, apenas uma presença chamou-lhe a atenção: Angel.

"Não é tempo suficiente... Eu senti seu coração batendo... Angel!!!" Acordou desesperada.

A caçadora (que nesse momento mais parecia a caça) olhou, rapidamente, para os lados se certificando de onde estava e num impulso abraçou fortemente Willow, que retribuiu, intrigada com o que poderia ter acontecido para que a amiga ficasse naquele estado tão vulnerável, poucas vezes demonstrado.

"Buffy, o que aconteceu?"

"Eu...eu me lembrei..." desabou em lágrimas.

Angel estava dormindo em sua casa em Los Angeles. Como de costume, era assombrado por pesadelos. Esse, particularmente, doía mais fundo em sua alma, pois não era comum, era uma das mais cruéis lembranças que o vampiro insistia em manter adormecida, era o gosto amargo de ter tido o que nunca poderia ter: a sensação de amar e ser amado.

"Não... eu não quero voltar..." disse se contorcendo.

"Angel acorda, você está tendo outro pesadelo! Vamos, acorda!" Disse Cordélia sacudindo o vampiro.

"Hãããã... o quê?... o quê houve Cordélia?".

"Você estava se batendo e gritando, achei melhor acordá-lo. Outro sonho ruim né?".

"É, o pior que você possa imaginar".

"Bom, de qualquer maneira o sol já está indo embora e é melhor você começar a trabalhar... e que saber mais? Eu não sou paga pra servir de despertador de vampiro!!!" Disse saindo do quarto.

Angel deu um pequeno sorriso pelo sarcasmo da "parceira" mas logo voltou às trevas de seus sentimentos. Era mais um dia, quer dizer, noite de trabalho...

Algumas horas depois Angel estava num galpão abandonado lutando, ainda com sua face humana ( o que é raro já que, quando luta, todo seu instinto de vampiro vem a tona), contra um demônio azul de aparência, no mínimo, grotesca.

Parada ao longe, uma garota loira com cerca de 20 anos de idade observava a cena tranqüilamente.

Só de estar na presença daquele "homem" seu coração disparava. _Como ela podia amar tanto alguém?_ Era a pergunta que não se calava em sua mente e em seu coração, não suportava vê-lo em sua frente, doía demais, mais do que ela conseguia suportar. Por um instante pensou até em ir embora, simplesmente sair correndo antes que ele notasse sua presença, mas não conseguiu, não depois de se lembrar do que aconteceu. A dor de outra despedida seria a pior coisa que poderia lhe ocorrer naquele momento, mesmo que isso já tivesse se tornado uma espécie de hábito entre os dois, dessa vez era diferente e ela sentia isso, sabia que por mais que sofresse tinha que encarar esse sentimento e não fingir que o mesmo não existia.

Durante a luta, o demônio conseguiu derrubar Angel que caiu exausto, quando o mesmo preparou-se para o golpe final, uma flecha atravessou seu coração e, instantaneamente, seu corpo se desintegrou. Curioso, Angel virou-se para identificar seu salvador e, simplesmente, ficou extasiado ao constatar que se tratava de uma salvadora, sim, ela mesma: Buffy.

"Desculpe atrapalhar seu trabalho, mas não pude me conter, aquele cara era feio demais pra continuar vivo!" ironizou a caçadora.

"Sirva-se à vontade, não tem problema nenhum" disse o vampiro enquanto se levantava.

"Não obrigada, já estou satisfeita de onde eu vim".

Angel não acreditou no que seus olhos estavam vendo, era ela, ali, parada em sua frente. Teve vontade de abraçá-la e confessar-lhe todo seu amor novamente, mas algo o impediu, sua consciência talvez, aquela que no final sempre acabava ditando suas ações. Além do mais, a lembrança daquela mulher jogando-lhe na cara que havia encontrado outra pessoa era muito recente, bem como a dor que sentia ao reviver tudo aquilo.

"Em que posso te ajudar?" perguntou seriamente, deixando o clima tenso.

"Errr... é que eu preciso muito de..." Buffy abaixou sua cabeça e uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos.

"Ei, o que houve?" Angel estendeu a mão até seu queixo e levantou suavemente sua face, encarando-a.

"Eu nunca esquecerei... (_I'll never forget_)" não podendo mais conter as incessantes lágrimas, foi tudo o que ela conseguiu pronunciar, quase que num suspiro.

Angel ficou em choque '_Mas_ c_omo? Ela não poderia jamais...'._

"Buffy eu..."

"Espera, **EU** é quem preciso falar!" interrompeu desesperada "Me perdoe Angel, pois eu nunca poderei me perdoar, não depois de ter feito o que fiz com você, não depois de ter me esquecido o que prometi não esquecer".

"Mas não foi culpa sua..."

"Foi sim, foi sim! Além de ter esquecido eu ainda me envolvi com outra pessoa enquanto você sofria aqui, sozinho".

"Buffy pense bem, o que você poderia ter feito? Não tinha como se lembrar! Pra falar a verdade eu ainda não sei como você fez isso, mas... você tinha que continuar sua vida sem mim, foi o que combinamos".

"Não Angel, definitivamente não! Eu esfreguei meu relacionamento com o Riley na sua cara, quis me vingar por Faith ter a sua proteção ao invés de mim, por ela estar próxima de você não eu. Fui infantil e egoísta, sequer pensei nos seus sentimentos, naquele momento tudo o que eu queria era te ferir e consegui não foi?".

"Bem, não vou mentir, você me feriu sim, mais do que qualquer estaca de madeira poderia ter feito, mas eu estou aqui não estou?".

"É Angel, porém a que preço? Você já tem tantos problemas te atormentando e eu tinha que arranjar mais um e dos grandes! Eu sou mesmo exagerada em tudo... inclusive no amor que nunca deixei de sentir por você".

Nesse momento Buffy pôs as mãos no rosto de Angel e fitou-o com o olhar mais doce que ninguém jamais vira.

"Eu... eu também te amo" declarou-se o vampiro enquanto tomou-a em seus braços e a beijou apaixonadamente. Ela, por sua vez, retribuiu-o com todo o amor que guardava e o beijo se tornou extremamente forte e intenso.

Angel e Buffy estavam no cemitério de Sunnydale patrulhando. Desde o último encontro em L.A., há quase dois anos atrás, resolveram ficar juntos sem se importar com as conseqüências, já que o amor entre eles era mais forte do que tudo e todos. Estavam tão unidos que nem mesmo a possibilidade do mundo acabar seria capaz de separá-los dessa vez.

"Angel, sabe o que eu estava pensando?" disse Buffy abraçada ao seu amado vampiro com alma.

"Alguma coisa como '_Que droga! Ainda não apareceu nenhum vampiro fora esse que eu está ao meu lado_'" disse Angel com seu tradicional humor negro, só mesmo Giles achava graça de sua piadas sinistras.

"É... também".

"Como é que é?" Disse se afastando de sua caça-vampiros predileta.

"Seu bobo, não é nada disso! Anda, volta aqui!".

"Hum, é bom mesmo!... Mas o que é então?".

"Eu vou ser eternamente grata àquela vendedora que me deu outro tipo de erva para o feitiço da Willow! Se eu não tivesse se lembrado do dia que você se tornou humano, provavelmente ainda estaríamos separados e sofrendo".

"Eu acho que não".

"Como assim?"

"Nossas almas, mesmo que a minha seja reciclada, sempre pertenceram uma a outra, estava escrito que deveríamos ficar juntos, mas cedo ou mais tarde aconteceria".

"Tem razão, se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi desde que me tornei uma caça-vampiros é que coincidências não existem".

"Nada acontece por acaso, o ingrediente da Willow estava predestinado a acabar!"

Angel se aproximou e depositou um leve beijo nos lábios de Buffy.

"Sinto a presença de vampiros" disse a caçadora olhando ao seu redor.

"Já era de se esperar, você está abraçada a um!"

"Angel é sério! Eu quis dizer um vampiro da turminha do mal, aqueles fãs do Ângelus".

"Ah tá! Você não tinha explicado".

Como ela havia previsto uma gang de vampiros pulou em sua direção.

"Hora da diversão finalmente!" Disse se preparando para sua seqüência de golpes.

"Hã, depois eu é que tenho humor negro!".

O que houve depois desses comentários foi um festival de socos, chutes (que nenhum mestre de artes marciais colocaria defeito) e estacas voando. Como sempre, os dois arrasaram a gang em poucos minutos.

Porém, dessa vez, algo surpreendente aconteceu. Uma luz branca surgiu e levou Angel consigo, para desespero de Buffy que assistiu a tudo paralisada.

Num lugar claro com uma leve neblina Angel foi materializado.

"Onde estou? O que significa isso? O que fizeram com a Buffy?" Gritou Angel confuso e ao mesmo tempo furioso.

Três pessoas trajando roupas estilo romanas apareceram à sua frente e disseram calmamente:

"Calma Angelus, sua amada caçadora está bem!".

"O que vocês querem comigo? Por que me trouxeram aqui?".

"Sua permanência na Terra como vampiro chegou ao fim, Ângelus" disse uma das figuras com uma voz doce e sonora.

"Como assim? Eu estou morto? Quer dizer, realmente morto? Não... não agora que estou com a Buffy! Vocês não podem fazer isso comigo!" Disse Angel transtornado com a possibilidade de se separar novamente de sua alma gêmea.

"Não Angelus, você entendeu errado! Nós dissemos que sua permanência como **vampiro** chegou ao fim, você não quer se tornar humano?".

"É claro que sim! É tudo o que eu queria, mas... infelizmente não posso. Como humano não conseguiria proteger a Buffy. Já tive de abrir mão desse privilégio uma vez, justamente por isso".

"Nós sabemos, nós vimos tudo. Por isso mesmo você recebeu o dom de viver, pelas boas ações que fez e pelo amor tão puro e forte que sente pela caçadora".

"Mas então?"

"Você voltará a ser humano, porém receberá o cargo de protetor da caçadora, com todos os poderes necessários para desempenhar essa função".

"Vocês dizem como um sentinela?"

"Mais ou menos isso. Diferente de Rupert, você a protegerá como um guerreiro, ou seja, na prática, exatamente como já faz".

"Seria maravilhoso e..." a frase foi interrompida com um raio de luz emanado das três pessoas de mãos dadas.

"Vá em paz Angel, proteja sua caçadora, ame sua mulher, faça o bem e seja feliz".

Dito isso a "nuvem" desapareceu e Angel voltou para os braços de Buffy que o aguardava aflita no cemitério.

"Angel! Meu amor o que houve?" Disse ela apoiando a cabeça de Angel, que estava caído, em seu colo "Foi alguma batalha? Você teve que lutar?".

"Eu venci Buffy... eu venci a maior batalha da minha existência... EU VENCI!!!"

Sunnydale, 7 anos depois...

Uma garotinha loira brincava por entre as lápides do cemitério com uma estaca de madeira em sua mãozinha enquanto era observada por um casal parado a poucos metros.

"Vicky não se distancie tanto!" falou a mulher abraçada ao homem.

A garotinha parou por alguns instantes e ao virar-se soltou um sorriso enigmático para o casal.

"Ela tinha que se parecer tanto com o pai? Detesto esse sorriso esquisito, parece que está debochando de mim!".

Enquanto os três se distraíram, um vampiro saltou das sombras e correu em direção à menina.

"Victory, atrás de você!" alertou o homem.

A loirinha rapidamente aplicou uma rasteira e derrubou o vampiro que caiu assustado com tamanha agilidade e força da criança que, em seguida, fincou a estaca em seu peito transformando-o em cinzas.

"Eu acho que ela lembra muito mais a mãe!" Disse o homem sorrindo para sua parceira.

"Venha filha, chega de diversão por hoje!" disse a mulher.

"Mas agora que eu comecei..." lamentou Victory.

"Se for boazinha amanhã te trazemos de novo" falou o homem acariciando os cabelos da garotinha que se pôs no meio dos dois.

"Promete pai?"

"Prometo!"

"Obaaaaa!!!"

E os três caminharam em direção a saída do cemitério, de mãos dadas.

"_O amor nunca falha, e a vida não falhará enquanto houver amor._

_Seja qual for sua crença, ou sua fé, busque primeiro o amor._

_Ele está aqui, existindo agora, neste momento._

_O pior destino que um homem pode Ter é viver e morrer sozinho,_

_sem amar e sem ser amado._

_O poder da vontade não transforma o homem._

_O tempo não transforma o homem._

_O amor transforma"._

_FIM_

Review, review, review, review,review,review,review, review, review, review !!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
